What I Was Made For
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A man enters Silent Hill, but what happens when a man becomes more monstrous than the monsters. This is the story of a man's slow decent into madness, but with a twist. Not only will he fight to survive, but he will learn to enjoy his new hell. Strong violence and sexual scenes in later chapters.


**Author's notes: This is going to be a very mature story, not for the squeamish. If you have a problem with extreme gore and violent sexual scenes, you may not want to read the rest of this story. However, the first chapter is very tame, so happy reading. XD **

* * *

A man standing at 5'7 was washing his hands in some grubby sink at some public rest room. He was washing the blood off his knuckles, most of which was not his own. Once he washed the blood off, he noticed that he was bleeding from one of his knuckles; he guessed that when he punched that man back in the diner he must've caught the skin on one of his teeth. This was one of the rare times his anger had gotten to him. "Piece of fucking shit." He whispered to himself as he now looked up into the dirty mirror, looking at his reflection. He was only 27, and he had dark red hair that was cut really short at the sides, leaving two inches of his hair on the back on top of his head. He had black eye brows and pale skin, making his green eyes stand out. He had a strong masculine jaw which was now covered in rough stubble. At first, he looked pissed off, but soon his eyes softened. "What the fuck have I done..?" he asked himself as he stared at his own reflection. Soon after though, he walked straight out of the public bathroom.

He walked over to his blue SUV which was in a pretty poor state. His body wasn't much, he wasn't fat, he wasn't thin, he considered himself to be a pretty normal build. Some body fat covered his muscles so they weren't clearly visible, but they were there. He was stronger than most people he knew, but this time his strength might have gotten him into trouble. He was wearing a plain white shirt with some woodland camouflage cargo trousers, and strong black boots. As soon as he hopped into his car, he began driving straight up the road, not caring where it took him. His heart was still beating so fast, he knew he might be done for murder, but he didn't intend to murder anyone, he just let his emotions get the best of him. Now, he was driving away from the scene, thinking he could see the cops up ahead at any moment. He saw a sign saying Silent Hill, he had never heard of the place before, but he guessed that's where he was heading to.

After hours of driving, a thick fog seemed to suddenly appear, obscuring vision so much he knew it wasn't safe to drive like this so he slowed down, and eventually came to a stop. He looked down to the dashboard for a moment, not knowing what to do, that's when he noticed he was nearly out of fuel. "Ahh! Fuck me!" he angrily yelled out, slamming both his fists down onto the wheel for a moment before letting himself calm down. He guessed he was just going to have to ask around for some gas. He used what little gas he had to drive him deeper into Silent Hill, but soon his car just stopped. "End of the line…" he whispered to himself before getting out of the SUV, and closing the door behind himself.

As soon as he stepped out of his SUV, he noticed something strange, like how there were no people on the street. It was strange, he thought it was night when he came into this town, but it looked like it was day now, but he guessed it could've just been all this fog messing with him. He walked down the street, noticing how lonely this place felt. He normally talked to himself, it was a bad habit of his, but this time he didn't even want to speak. He felt like he wasn't alone here, but he was at the same time. It was a very uneasy feeling. Eventually, he just stopped by at someone's home, and knocked on the door. "Hello..? Is there anyone there?" he asked, but he got no reply.

"Hey, you! You live here?"

As soon as he heard another man's voice behind him, he spun around, surprised at what he saw. He saw a man with a brief case, wearing a black suit, with a black tie and white shirt. He was taller than he was by a few inches, he stood at 5'11 and he had white skin, and black hair that was slicked back. He looked like a stereo typical business man, and he looked like he had enough hair gel on his head to preserve a dinosaur. "No, I ran out of gas. I was just looking for help… My name is Lukas." The red haired man replied.

"Yeah, well your name doesn't help me. I need to get out of this place, it's like it's stuck in time. The inbred morons that run this place probably haven't even heard of gas before." The man in the suit responded as he now walked away from Lukas.

"If you've got that attitude towards everyone, no wonder no one is opening their door to you." Lukas firmly said to him as he now followed the man.

"I'm just a little fucked off right now, okay? I've just been in a fucking car accident and I'm really panicked right now, alright?!" the business man shouted at him, now looking directly back at Lukas.

"You look fine to me, all dressed up in that fancy suit, not a strand of hair out of place on your head… By the way, keep being a dick and we're going to have a problem." Lukas told him.

The business man took a moment to collect his thoughts before looking back towards Lukas. "My name is Cole… I-I'm just a little shook up alright… You're the first person I've even seen around here…"

"I've not seen anyone else around either… This place feels odd. I've never seen fog like this before." Lukas honestly told him.

Cole was about to say something, until he saw a figure through the fog. "H-hey, you! You live here?!" he quickly asked as he hurried over to figure, but soon stopped dead in his tracks as he realized something was very wrong with this person. It was moving towards him, it appeared to have no arms, or its arms were bound in some kind of brown flesh. It had a hole in its chest, and the way it moved looked almost as if it was in pain, writhing. "W-What?! Get back!" Cole yelled as he dropped his brief case and backed away quickly.

Lukas didn't know what the hell it was, but he wasn't waiting to find out. "Fucking get away from that thing!" he shouted as he quickly ran down the street, hearing something else running behind him. He looked back just to make sure it was the man that was following him, and not the creature. When he looked forwards again though, he realized there were four more just up the street. "Shit!" Lukas could see them walking straight towards them. He didn't know if this was some kind of prank, but those things looked terrifying to him. He had been in fights, but there was no way he wanted to even get close to one of those things. They were closing in, but he saw a small ally to the side which he then bolted down. He didn't look back, but he did hear the screams of a man. He didn't even want to think about what might be happening to him, and he didn't look back.


End file.
